Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, resulting in a more comfortable shaving experience. Various attempts have been made to provide a warm feeling during shaving. For example, shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the shaving cream imparts warmth to the skin. Also, various ways of delivering heat through the razor cartridge have also been proposed in the patent literature. It has also been proposed in the patent literature to heat the blades, which may decrease the force required to cut the hair. Additional electronic components may be required to deliver heat to the skin in a safe and reliable manner. Furthermore, electronic components must be small to fit within a consumer appliance, such as a razor. Accordingly, electrical components and fittings are typically very delicate and can break easily. In order to provide a safe and functional cartridge capable of delivering heat to the skin, the electrical components of the heating member must be sealed against water ingress in a reliable cost effective manner.
Accordingly, there is a need to prevent water ingress into the electronics of a heating element of a consumer appliance, while also providing support and/or strain relief for the electrical connections.